


The Misadventures of Lark Champion

by orphan_account



Series: The Lark Champion Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay Witches, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two organizations are at war over the existence of witches.   One seeks to use them is to conquer the world.  The other wishes to save witches and have them become allies with humans.  Caught in the middle is a young witch girl and her younger sister.  This witch girl,  who has named her self Lark Champion,  has been raised in a facility that tortures witches for their magic.  After escaping,   She must decide where her destiny lies.  Will she decide to ignore the coming conflict and fade into the background,  or will she continue to stand and fight?
Series: The Lark Champion Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643818





	The Misadventures of Lark Champion

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now this work does not have any sex scenes however I am rating it explicit because it will deal with certain mature themes and I have a tendency to swear. This is also my first work that I’ve ever posted and I welcome criticism. Please make sure that said criticism is not just you cursing at me. Also this is reposted from my Tumblr account which is kind of why the format is weird ( or at least weird to me maybe whoever is reading this doesn’t think it’s that weird at all ) future chapters will probably be formatted slightly differently. Enjoy!

Journal entry #1:

December 25th, 2014

25th day since escape.

For the first fifteen years of my life I have been imprisoned. Locked away in a cage at all times. Feed slop and what might as well have been shit. This was the way life was for my people and I. We didn’t try to fight back, couldn’t fight back. The humans had found ways to block off all connection to our magic. For those of you who are confused by the previous line, I’m a witch. A living, breathing, real witch. We have existed for as long as humans. We were considered nature spirits,priestesses, communes to the gods, but then...then humanity views began to change. They no longer viewed us as their spiritual guides, but instead as threats to their spiritual well-being. From then on we were persecuted. Burned at the stake, hung in front of the cheering crowds, and ultimately shunned from their communities.Some of us build our own communities outside of human society. Others put aside their magical gifts and learn to adapt to the human way of life. Around the turn of the century a group of humans found that we were still alive. Views once again changed, but not for better. It was true they did not see us at pure evil but they did not see us as a living beings, that is for damn sure. No, instead they saw us as test subjects. They rounded us up into camps and began to experiment. They wanted to see exactly what made us so mystical. Unfortunately for them, magic as well as magic users can be quite volatile when threatened. The first experiment they ever tried to conduct ended with nearly every human dead. Unfortunately for us, the humans that were left alive were quickly able to sedate the witch they had been torturing.they used her to find our weaknesses. Witches are simply humans that have magical abilities. As a result, we are easily subdued by the same things that cause harm to humans.so the scientists had to find out what exactly stopped us from using our magic, the one thing that proved much stronger than their weapons. The answer apparently is obsidian. Obsidian for some reason manages block off almost all of our magic.So, you must be wondering how did I escape?As I said I never tried to fight back...until they took the one thing that matter to me. My sister. You see, while most of us stayed in cages all of our lives some of us were selected to be experiments.My little sister was one of them. 

My little sister is one of the few witches is alive who can perform magic when in the presence of obsidian.As a result, she was taken for experimentation. I tried to escape every night to find her and get her out of there. Until one night, when one of the doctors caught me.I was then heavily sedated by this doctor.I was sure I was a dead woman.However when I woke up, I was next to my little sister, and we were no longer in the camp. No instead we were in a place that was warm, decorated inlights and greenery.In the corner of the room they had what should’ve been a dead tree,but it wasn’t. Despite having been cut from its roots and then decorated in shiny colorful balls and lights, it was still as green as ever.

“ I see you really like our Christmas tree, we tend to get decorating very early in the month in this household!” Said the doctor had sedated me and brought me here. I’ll be honest I didn’t know how to respond. On one hand the woman sedated and kidnapped me. On the other hand I was now with my sister in a much more peaceful place than the one we had came from. All I could do was look at her. She was no longer dressed up in a lab coat. Instead she was wearing a simple button up top and some black slacks. Her dark brown hair was chin length and she had the most beautiful blue eyes.

“ it’s all right you don’t have to be afraid, you’re safe now” she said calmly after seeing my hesitation.

That was a little under a month ago.it turns out she was not a scientist, or at least not a real one. Her name is Jackie-May Thomas. She was a member of an organization that fight against the scientists who have imprisoned my sister and I since we were babes.we were two of the first witches to have been rescued by this program. I do not know what their end goal is or if they have any ulterior motives, all I know is what Dr. Thomas told me.

“ we are in the business of saving witches.” I wasn’t entirely sure if I could believe her...But I wanted to.I wanted to believe that someone actually cared enough to save me and others like me.Dr. Thomas had also yet to prove herself dishonest. Turns out the place we were taking to was a house. Her house specifically. Where she lived alone with her husband,Julio Gonzalez and their daughter, Antonia. Since then we have been bathed, fed and comforted by all three of them.

Today was what they called Christmas. This Christmas was also the reason for all of these strange decorations including the decapitated tree. Christmas is apparently a day where families exchange presents, eat lots of food and dress in what is referred to as “festive clothing.”Dr. Thomas and Antonia had my sister and I wear in matching green dresses. Antonia braided my sister’s golden blonde hair for the occasion.I declined when she offered to braid mine.

That brings me to why I am writing in this journal. It was a present handed to me by Antonia. One of the many I received today.You see, Antonia has been teaching me how to read and write pretty much since my first day here. She decided she was going to teach me when she noticed I was staring at the book she was reading that evening. I’m not gonna lie, I wasn’t actually looking at the book, I was looking at her. While her mother had the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, Antonia was by far the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Much like her mother she had those beautiful deep blue eyes, even hours later I can still remember them staring at me, accompanied by a wide smile as she handed me the journal. These eyes were accompanied by thick black curls and beautiful olive skin. I’m somewhat jealous of her clear complexion, then again she has had 16 years to explore what she calls “skin care products”, and unlike me hasn’t spent her life wallowing in her own shit. 

She claims that I am a really fast learner, and she wants me to continue writing in this journal in order to get the hang of doing it regularly. I’ll be honest I don’t know if I believe her.I’m not even sure if I’m reading actual words or if I’m actually just writing gibberish here.that being said this journal was probably my second favorite present of the day.

My first favorite present was given to me by Dr. Thomas and Julio. Apparently the round colorful balls on the tree are called ornaments. They also come in more shapes and sizes then just round balls.While there are many ornaments on the tree, there are three that are specifically tailored to Dr. Thomas, Julio and Antonia. Dr. Thomas had an Angel, Julio had a hawk and Antonia had a flaming bird called a phoenix. Today they announced that they would be keeping my sister and I in this house and as a result we needed our own special ornaments.My sister’s ornament was a rose. A small pink rose just as beautiful and dainty as she was. My ornament was of an arrow. Dr. Thomas explain to me that she chose it because she saw how I was trying to get out of my cage. She said that while I was never taught how to fight or that I should fight when my sister was taken I had still decided to fight. She said that she thought I was a fighter. 

“ A warrior’s arrow was the only ornament I thought that could truly be appropriate for you.”


End file.
